conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lưu Yăng Nhung
In this Vietnamese name, the family name is Lưu, but is often simplified to Luu in English-language text. According to Vietnamese custom, this person should properly be referred to by the given name Nhung. Lưu Yăng Nhung (Yarphese: Sòàt Láfng-trèf) is a famous Yarphese General from the Yarphese March, Thai-Yarphese War, and 2010 Yarphese War. Life He was born in Ða Nang, Vietnam, as Lưu Văn Nhung but was soon orphaned when his parents got caught in the middle of a Vietnam War battle and perished. He was adopted by a British family named Campell and renamed Martin Campbell. He was relocated to a small house in Lucknow soon after. After completing grade school, he traveled to Sydney University, where he earned a degree in economics. He remained in Sydney, living a typical lifestyle as an economist for many years. He married Chu Tị Hiến. Both lived in Sydney before joining the Vietnamese Liberation Army in 1991. After joining the VLA, he quickly worked up the ranks in the area of military study, publishing several Vietnamese language books revising the art of war for modern times. Eventually, he became one of the foremost generals in the organization, driven by the belief in a new South Vietnam. He owed this to the tragedy where his parents were killed by the Viet Minh. During the Yarphese March, Nhung was too busy with economic calculations to carry on the war, forced to remain in Saigon, but nevertheless he led the Thailand campaign. However, his philosophies lived on. After the Yarphese March, he spent only a month writing On Yarphese Military Strategy as a confidential VLA book, while balancing the economics of the behemoth country. Soon after, like many high VLA generals, he fell into a state of exhaust and was forced to stay in bed for ten months. He left his position in the VLA for four years, moving to an estate on the Paracel Islands, which were officially claimed in a negotiation. In 1998 Trầng Chúp Long called upon Nhung to lead the war against the Chongchach Kampucheak Wimutte Sankeate, and he quickly responded to the call. He maintained the Yarphese Military Strategy, successfully defeating the CKWS. He returned as a member of the VLA's elite. Within months post bellum, he moved to Saigon, leaving his estate. Within the next few years, Nhung began criticizing Long's economic plans, especially the Yarphese Plan believing that capitalism would suit Yarphei much better than communism. Trang refused to listen to Nhung, and exiled Nhung, who fled back to Lucknow. In Lucknow, he published a pamphlet on a new economic and political viewpoint. However, it failed to gain any popularity due to its orientation near to that of fascism. Branded as a Nazi, he requested to return to Yarphei. Long continued to ignore Nhung, but when Long converted to Buddhism, he offered to adopt Nhung's economic policy as official in Yarphei. Nhung, once again, resumed an active role in the government, living in Saigon. He was asked to be in charge of effective transition into his economic policy through privatization. In 2004, Nhung was in charge of defense against Thailand. During the war, Yarphei lost fifty thousand square kilometres, so Long decided to take over the war from there. Seeing he had failed, Nhung decided to drop his role in the Yarphese economy and finally focus on dedicating his life to improving Yarphese military strategy. Although Long would not permit Nhung to lead the Second Falklands War, he was permitted to draw out plans for the war. In 2005, Nhung wrote his book Loss is Slavery analyzing several military losses in history and what could have been done to prevent them. He is subsequently working on a book entitled Victory is Freedom to follow up on his book, this time concerning with modern victories in Yarphei and Vietnam. Economic Actions Among Nhung's most famous actions are economic discussions with multinationals and privatization during the military junta. Especially during the communist era, his actions with foreign investors helped bring Yarphei to a high position among Asian countries. After the communist era, his legacy lived on through his new economic plan. With privatization, he was forced to distribute industries to corporations, a task which could be fatal. The success of his plans have been referred to as "The Yarphese Miracle" by western scientists. Beliefs Because he coined the official Yarphese economic doctrine, Nhung is officially at the center of the miniscule Yarphese economic spectrum. However, he owes his allegiance to the Civic Bloc, slightly less authoritarian than the Vietnamese nationalist Homeland Bloc, to which Trâng Chúp-Long belongs. One of the few Mahayana Buddhists in the Vietnamese Liberation Army, he clings tightly to his religion. Other than the above mentioned, Nhung is a passionate member of the Civic Bloc. Trivia *Nhung speaks eighteen languages, fourteen of which are Slavic. The others are Vietnamese, English, Yarphese, and Mandarin Chinese. *He currently lives near Tranh Chup-yar City, but still owns an estate on the Paracel Islands. *Nhung has been called the Elephant (C Yoı) due to strength and resilience on the battlefield. *Nhung is Yarphei's bestselling author internationally, and the second-bestselling Yarphese author in all, next to Trầng Chúp Long. Category:Yarphei Category:Individuals